


The difficulties of Leonard Snart

by BlueHUNTER (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, but i know who hurt him and it's something to do with scary helicopter noises, who hurt len you'll never know, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlueHUNTER
Summary: 他们中的一个受伤了，于是另一个必须照顾他，但受伤的那个可不是容易照顾的。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 2





	The difficulties of Leonard Snart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The difficulties of Leonard Snart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777505) by [leozeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leozeo/pseuds/leozeo). 



> 原作者：伦纳德·我不需要帮助，老妈·斯纳特
> 
> 译者：感谢作者leozeo的创作与授权！ 如果喜欢请为原作者点kudos。 CP：巴里·艾伦/伦纳德·斯纳特，斜线无意义，新五二形象。由于对人物称呼多变，翻译用了全中文。

当巴里引他上楼去他的公寓时，伦纳德呻吟咕哝着，他的双腿想在身子底下瘫倒。在街边发现一只被揍的血淋淋的寒冷队长不是急速者可以忽略的事，尤其说受伤者是他的男朋友。

他从每个人那里听到这些。不要和一个超级恶棍约会，太过危险，太多危情。巴里完全无视掉。而在道德栅栏的另一边，伦在无赖帮所得的待遇更糟。他们几乎是把他踢出去的。说着什么妨碍了某人的爱情生活。

巴里温柔地安放伦靠在门侧的墙边，在口袋里摸索他的钥匙。他一打开门锁，就再次把兰尼的手臂搭在自己肩膀上，让队长走进去，谨慎地放他在沙发上。

“哪里受伤？”巴里开始往上扒伦装束之中的衬衫，试图不让双手沾上血。‘伦纳德怎么会沦落至此？’巴里纳闷儿。

伦举起双臂，为衣服能从上面脱下来。“肋骨吧，我想。”他从牙缝里回答。“感觉一条胳膊脱位了。”

巴里眼神落在脱臼的肩膀，并把一只手放在伦肩上，“我必须把它扭回原位。”

“没什么喝的？”

“没。上次你把我的喝完了。”

伦恼火。

“呃。想想我们在厨房柜台上做爱？”巴里忍不住咧着嘴笑了。

伦纳德得意地微笑起来，巴里逮到机会，突然把肩膀扭回了原位。伦尖叫，接着咬紧牙关。巴里冲进厨房抓住急救箱又跑回伦身边。他注意到之前几乎绝不可能在那里的某些东西。巴里想。

“伦……有一把刀在你身侧，”巴里做苦脸。

寒冷用两只手肘支撑着自己，“哦。还有一把在我腿上呢。”

巴里翻了个白眼，“我必须把它们拔出来。”

“不。”

“伦纳德……”他抱起胳膊。“我可以就留你在这，如果你想的话。”

寒冷掉回坐垫上，“行吧好吧。”

巴里把一只手放在伦身侧的刀上，另一只手放在腿上的刀上。他同时把他们拔了出来，伦全程只感到加倍的疼痛。伦很快意识到巴里需要清理刀伤，他对此很不高兴。在清理他身侧第一处伤口，缝合它然后在伤口上放一片纱布，包扎好它的时候，艾伦把整个身体的重量都压在伦纳德身上以使他躺着。

“你工作很快，” 巴里从他胸前跳下去时伦痛得皱眉。“腿？”

“如果你允许我。”

“我真的有选择吗，艾伦？”

巴里用食指敲了敲下巴，“嗯。没。”

巴里迅速处理了伦身上其余处伤口。寒冷甚至没有意识到巴里已经完成，直到他睁开眼睛，看见急速者坐在地上，紧挨着他的脸。伦向后捋了捋白发，在入睡前对巴里微笑。

~*~*

“我不需要帮忙走路，艾伦，”伦把手臂从巴里的紧握中抽出，接着差点跌倒。

“认真的？”巴里驻足，注视伦扶着一个邮箱。他伸出手，“那对腿没有任何好处，伦纳德。”

寒冷不情愿地再次抓住巴里的手臂，和他的男朋友一起走，“我不是玻璃做的，熊。”

“当然。”

~*~*

伦在晚餐时鼻子出血，他决定不告诉巴里这件事，直到急速者走进餐馆的洗手间，发现伦和一堆浸透鲜血的纸巾坐在洗手池台上。巴里发出一声沮丧的叹息，注意到伦纳德的鼻子受伤了。

“你为什么不告诉我？”巴里伸出一只手去固定他的鼻子，但伦把它打开了。

伦意味不明地耸肩。

“我讨厌你受伤的时候。你让一切都难以忍受！”巴里摊开双手。“只是让我帮你，兰尼。”

“好……好，”伦把头发按在后面以便巴里能固定他的鼻子。

~*~*

“好了，”医生开口，把X光片夹在固定在墙上的灯箱下。“好像没有断裂处。没有内出血，你相当幸运，艾伦先生。”

伦点头，出于安全巴里让他用他的姓。那样他不会感觉像被逮捕……“那太好了，我的肩膀呢？”

“全在适当位置。”

“谢谢你，医生，”两只手握了握，伦纳德走了——不，是瘸着走出去得到等候区的巴里。

“如何？”艾伦问，紧张地咬下唇。

“没有骨折，我的肩膀也很好。医生说没什么可担心的。”

巴里撞了一下伦纳德的好肩膀，“看！没那么难嘛！整整两周都在争要不要拍X光片和看医生，就一个两分钟的会诊？！”

当他俩走向轿车时，伦用一条手臂圈住巴里，“抱歉，宝贝。不会再发生了。”

“不会才怪。”

伦笑着，向巴里偷了一个吻，“我会为你坚持做到。”


End file.
